


Not Loki

by cmorgana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spoilers, Steve loves Bucky Barnes, as happy as that could be given the moment, because she's nice and our guys liked to have fun, like in a sentence, mention of past Bucky/Steve/Peggy, the last scene in the movie never existed, tiny mention of licking a drop of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: How THAT scene really went





	Not Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/gifts).



> I didn't want to publish and post so soon, even before the end of the weekend, but I didn't resist. Ops.

Steve moved in the chokehold to feel his old self erection press against his ass. He faltered for a moment, confused. He knew sometimes fights used to excite him, the power of them, the idea of that body still partly new to him, the sheer adrenaline. Those were good times, when the fights were important but somehow still light when his life and the world depended on them but he was still innocently convinced that good could always win. 

A long time before. 

Although, he didn't imagine his old body could be so happy to fight the image of himself after such an exhausting battle such the one of New York. Or maybe that was the reason. Still, the old him was convinced he was Loki, was rock hard against Loki, basically. 

Steve archived it in the mental folder of things he was going to need to have a therapist work on after the universe was saved. Because they were going to save the Universe, he didn't doubt it. There was no alternative, he was going to bring everyone back for good. He felt a pang of pain at the idea and Bucky got in his mind.

Right. Bucky. 

"Bucky...is...alive," he muttered into the chokehold and the old himself slackened the hold, suddenly unable to think. Steve felt bad for a second for using Bucky's pain like that, but he took advantage of the moment to use one of his new skills and move, his turn to put a hand around the other man's throat. 

Steve stilled. 

It felt incredibly illogical to be half straddling himself, feeling his own erection still pressing against his ass. Yet that was another man. He looked into his eyes and were totally different from the ones he was now used to see every morning in the mirror. He knew it still was him, he remembered his own feelings and thoughts from that day, still, he was looking at a total stranger. 

"I'm not Loki and he's alive. Can't explain," he said to the man under him, looking at the confused stare, seeing that and anger underlined by some deep relief at the idea that it could be true, but that distraction cost him the man buckling, trying to get rid of his weight, forcing the cock to slide between his cheeks. Who in hell had thought that suit appropriate? 

Steve raised a hand to finally punch his old self out of the game, but he bent down, instead, pressing their lips together. 

The Captain under him struggled for a moment before a moan escaped him and he opened his mouth, letting Steve push his tongue in, dirt and without any finesse.   
So that was how we were in the past. So hungry and touch starved to open his mouth to an enemy in battle. He felt sorry for himself, but continued the sensual attack, feeling Cap relax under him, mouth going pliant. He tasted good. It felt like he tasted different from what Steve was now used to. 

"You'd really let Loki fuck you?" Steve asked, half shocked when he broke the kiss. He took advantage of the moment to pin the arms of his old self over his head, just to avoid getting punched. 

Cap didn't answer, probably short of the right reply at such a question, instead, he pushed his hips up again, grunting a little. 

"I don't remember being so desperate and hungry," Steve teased, reaching behind to palm at the hard cock. Cap bit down on his lip, hard enough to reopen a cut, blood seeping out of it again. Steve hesitated for a moment but then he licked the trail away, stopping once more against the lips.

"I'm so going to fuck your damn righteousness out of you. Fast and dirty, because there are gonna be two teams of Avengers looking for us in a few minutes," Steve whispered lowly against the man's lips.

"You've a problem with me being a righteous hero, Loki?" Cap growled, trying once more to get free and failing. Old move, Steve got so much better in close fighting he didn't even struggle to keep him still.

"I'm not Loki. I know you are going to cry out if I run a finger between your cheeks to then just press it behind his balls. I'm gonna bite the crease of your groin just under your hip bone to have your cock twitch. And your nipples, oh, I'm gonna roll them gently between my teeth to make you black out when you come," Steve teased, free hand already going to open his old self too complicate suit. 

Cap frowned but didn't try to struggle this time. 

"We both know I'm gonna need two hands to get us out of these stupid uniforms, are you going to fight me if I leave your arms?" Steve just asked, knowing he could say if the other was going to lie or not. 

"The compass. How did you get it?" Cap asked. Calm, testing. 

"It's always been mine. They found it in my hand under the ice, then I kept it on the nightstand first and into a drawer now. Soon you'll keep it in your pocket when things will be bad," Steve casually admitted, Bruce's explanation about time travel still a mess in his head, but knowing either the universe was going to stay destroyed, so wasn't going to matter if something was going to be wrong with himself, or everything was going to be back to normal and this strange encounter was going to be deleted from his past.

"I'm not sure what..." Cap babbled, and Steve can't help himself but laugh.

"Damn, I get why Tony was always teasing us. You just fought an invasion of flying aliens, you watched Iron Man fly through a wormhole into space and come back, met two Gods and you can't believe I'm you?" Steve felt like he could kill to have back such innocence, but before he could say more Cap grabbed him by the neck again.

"Stop teasing, we're either going to quickly fuck or this absurd thing ends now and I'll get you back in Asgard one kick in your ass at the time," Cap growled, going straight for the fastenings on Steve's suit and Steve almost felt embarrassed at how naive he was. A soldier, he had fought a war, lost everything, slept in ice for decades and woke up in a world he didn't know and yet there was a sparkle in his eyes. He wanted that back. He wanted Bucky back. 

Steve decided to trust his old self enough to move and get rid of his own suit. He stood still in front of the other man, letting Cap study him, see that Steve had the same marks and scars than him, but more than a few that weren't there at the time. 

Cap looked up at him with even more confusion and bit at his lip again, but said nothing. Instead, he palmed his own cock.

"We're hard as a rock, take off that stupid suit. I promise next one will be less embarrassing," Steve said while falling back on his knees, totally uncaring of the hard floor. 

Cap got up on his knees too, starting to get naked, aided by Steve.

“What makes you think Captain America is going to let you fuck him?” Cap asked, getting an amused smirk out of Steve.

“The fact that I remember pretty well how much we liked to be taken in hand when riled up after a battle,” he pushed Cap down, finally taking the hard cock into his fist, “I'm sure you remember the way Bucky used to help us. Or the few times Peggy too helped him with that,” he kept talking, smiling at the moans of his old self, letting him move his hips and fucking his fist, “now I'm going to fuck you, and unless I forgot about carrying lube into battle, we both know it's gonna be pretty rough,” Steve whispered while taking a nipple in his mouth and between his teeth as promised. 

Steve passed his finger on Cap's cock head over and over, getting the tip wetted by the slit, listening to the old him moan and groan, smiling at how the man had already closed his eyes.

“I'm gonna kick your ass after this,” Cap growled, almost dangerous.

“If yours will still allow you to move,” Steve shot back while leaving the cock and slipping his finger right over the hole. He didn't play with it. No time and in no mood for games, instead he just pushed it in, slow but steady. Cap flinched a little but didn't fight it. 

“Aren't going to say anything about Captain America taking it up the ass from an enemy?” Cap asked, probably trying to distract himself from the burn.

Steve couldn't help but laugh, making his hand shake a little, which elicited a low groan from Cap.

“We gave up the pretense of finding taking it up the ass disturbing when we were fifteen. Bucky and his stolen porn helped a lot with that. And with getting us off more than our weak body liked,” Steve smiled at the memory. He hadn't thought about being a kid in years. He hadn't thought about anything happy in years.

“Are you really me?” Cap started to ask, but Steve cut him back by manhandling him and pushing his legs up to his shoulders, bending him in half. 

“Consider this a great jerking off session,” he just said before spitting on his hole and bend down to spread the saliva with his tongue. Cap buckled under him, it had been so long since he had had a tongue in his ass. 

It was late and the risk of the others coming to search for them was high, but Steve took his time sucking and licking, slightly teasing with his teeth to feel Cap trash under him. God only knew how much he had needed to be decently eaten out at the time.

“Whoever you are fuck me. Now,” the man ordered in a moan after long minutes, even if he got his legs down and over Steve's shoulders to keep his face pinned down against his ass. 

“You sure? I can do this all day,” Steve teased, laughing. 

Cap shivered at the breath against his wet hole. 

“Whoever you are, you either fuck me or you will find out how angry Captain America can get,” Cap growled while Steve moved to align his own cock with the waiting hole.

“I'm you, so I remember pretty well what a slut you are, you'd never stop now,” Steve started to push in, slow but relentless, like he did with his finger, ignoring the pained grimace on his old self face, knowing they could take, and enjoy, a lot more than a dry start. When he was completely buried in, balls pressed against Cap's ass, he stopped, rolling both nipples between his fingers.

“You okay? Forgot it was a while since we've taken it,” he shrugged, justifying himself for any caused pain. 

“It's a dirty quickie. Be dirt and quick,” Cap only answer between gritted teeth and Steve smiled. He liked himself more than he remembered. 

Steve started to move, careful at first, then harder and harder, knowing how harsh he liked it when he really was riled up, knowing he wanted to feel the burn, to be sore for a few hours before his body heals it. Steve grabbed Cap's legs and really went for it, not even aware he was grunting as much and as loud as Cap was moaning. 

“Cock,” Cap ordered, surely unable to form more words while he gripped Steve's legs for dear life. 

Steve obeyed, but instead of jerking him off like anyone else would have done he just pressed his thumb right under the head, rubbing there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..” Cap cursed, no longer even moving, body tense.

“Yeah, come on, that's the dirtiest thing of our lives, come around my cock,” and it takes Cap very little to follow the order, his ass gripping tight around Steve's cock, enough that he could barely move while Cap screamed his orgasm loud enough probably the whole building heard him. 

Steve came a few seconds later, the muscles around him squeezing the orgasm out of him. An almost soundless one, just a few grunts while he fills his old self. Damn, that was beyond dirty. He gave them barely time to take their breath before moving and reaching for his suit. 

He was late.

When Steve stood, totally clothed, he turned to watch his old self just then getting his feet into the pants legs, come running slowly down his thighs. He gulped a few times, getting the man's attention. 

“Is he really alive?” Cap asked, now in a little voice, eyes wide open, feelings bare, and Steve nodded slowly, “is he okay?” Cap asked again, with a fear in his eyes that Steve couldn't remember ever feeling mixed to such hope. 

“He will be,” Steve nodded once, “but I need the Sceptre to be sure he'll be fine in my time too,” he slowly reached for it and Cap did nothing. Was he really that naive? No, it wasn't that. Steve remembered being lost and scared, enough to do something so stupid. He also knew he'd have been ready to do anything to have the chance to see Bucky just once more. 

He still was. 

Steve started to walk away, not sure what he was feeling when Cap stopped him. 

“Wait. Will I ever be happy again?” His old self asked, making Steve feel like he was going to throw up on the Sceptre's case. 

He tightens the hold on the handle.

“I trust this team. I trust our family. You will be happy, Bucky too,” he said. Was he promising it to his old self or just telling himself? That Steve didn't know. 

**  
“So, ready for a new round?” Steve caressed Bucky's chest, lazily playing with his hair, pulling on them but careful to stay away from his sensitive nipples. 

Bucky laughed, relaxed and genuine, a sound Steve had almost forgotten. 

Almost. To forget things about Bucky was the same as to forget how to breathe. 

“If you can go for round five you definitely had a better serum than me,” Bucky joked. He grabbed Steve's head to pull him in for a kiss, “You saved the whole universe. You really are that kid fighting in back alleys. Maybe you deserve round five,” Bucky's voice had little to do with the final joke. It warmed Steve's heart.

“I forgot to tell you about something that happened while we were back to take the stones in the past,” Steve changed the topic, bringing it back to sex. He wasn't ready to feel something so intense again. He wasn't ready to face the memories of that day. He just wanted to feel Bucky in every possible way. 

“I thought you were trying to seduce me into round five?” Bucky said, confused, furrowing his brows. 

“Let's just say it's a great story about jerking off during a mission,” Steve started, with a smirk.


End file.
